Wehttam Försvarsmacht
The Försvarsmacht are the Imperial Armed Forces of Wehttam and responsible for the defense, protection and security of the fortress world. The Defense Forces are the oldest fighting forces on Wehttam first formed several millennia prior to the foundation the Sturmschutz. The Defense forces provide proven veterans for service in the Sturmschutz in a hallowed tradition started in the Great Crusade. History It is not known when the first defense forces were formed on Wehttam and the earliest records of those fighting forces were lost to the Wehttam Imperial Goverment. The current incarnation of the Defense Forces was formed sometime during the 25th Millennium as incursions from outside threats such as the ruinous powers and xenos became rampant. '7th Black Crusade "Ghost War" ' 'Wehttam Insurrection ' '12th Black Crusade "The Gothic War" ' Combat Operations Defensive Warfare Orbital Defenses Fortifications Rapid Interventions Combat Doctrine The fighting doctrine of the defense forces is based on defense and maneuver. The central doctrine is the maintenance and operation of the orbital stations and defensive fortifications that protect the people of Wehttam from attack. These defenses are the first line of defense against enemy Assault and thus are crucial for the fotress world to have active at all times. In addition to the defensive batteries in these stations, armed garrisons and squadrons of star fighters will provide for additional defense against assault. The main purpose of these defenses is to allow the Försvarsmacht time to mobilize and for the evacuation of the regions under assault to safe areas. The second phase of the Wehttam combat doctrine is to maneuver in response to enemy invasion forces should the orbital defenses and fortifications be either bypassed or destroyed in the wake of an assault. Rapid response battlegroups will advance to meet with the enemy invasion force and pin them down to allow time for the main forces to arrive and engage against the enemy. The main fighting forces will engage in an attempt to eliminate the threat or should the threat prove to great, stall the enemy advance to allow for evacuations and redeployment to take place to continue combat action. In the event that Wehttam were to fall to enemy forces the surviving defense forces will provide the basis for a resistance movement to be created to continue the fight against the enemy in a guerilla campaign with the hope of liberation (Operation Freikorps). Command Organization The Chief of Staff of the Försvarsmacht is the supreme military commander and the highest ranking officer within the defense forces. The Chief of Staff is the direct advisor to the Imperial Minister of Defense and commands the Oberkommando which is the command staff for the defense forces. He is supported by the Inspector General whom is the head of the Führungsstab der Streitkräfte which is the command group of the Oberkommando. And the Generalstabchief whom is the commander of the Generalstab which are the personnel staff officers and advisors to the Chief of Staff The Imperial Minister of Defense is the civilian head of the defense forces whom in peace time is the commander in chief of the defense forces and reports to both the Chancellor and Kaiser on military matters. In times of emergencies or war the command of the Defense Forces is passed to the Chancellor Organization 'Upcoming ' Structure 'Upcoming ' Service Branches * Imperial Heer Army * Imperial Luftwaffe Force * Imperial Marine Navy * Streitkräftebasis Support Service * Feldjägerei Police * Landeswehr Armies Soldiers Those whom enlist in the Defense Forces serve in four year terms per enlistment which is the minimal service requirement for personnel. With those soldiers whom complete their basic service requirement are eligible to either serve in the reserves or advance and become professional soldiers. Prior to the Insurrection conscription was mandated on Wehttam for all personnel ages 16-18 for the basic enlistment requirement upon which the soldier could later either become a reservist or professional. Since the Insurrection enlistment in the defense forces has become an all volunteer based commitment with conscription having been abolished since the 36th millennium. Appearance Soldiers of the Defense Forces are issued with uniforms and equipment similiar to those of their counterparts in the Wehttam Sturmschutz Equipment The Försvarsmacht maintain a force of armored vehicles, aircraft and naval vessels which are fielded in response to invasions and incursions from enemy forces. Notable Divisions Army III Korps Army II Korps Army Mountain Korps Army II Panzer Korps Army V Korps Army I Panzer Korps Notable Soldiers Generalfeldmarschall Wilhelm Eugen Mannerheim- Former Chief of Staff of the Försvarsmacht and father of the modern combat doctrine of the defense forces. Traditions 'Upcoming ' Notes Category:Imperium Category:PDF